As a common method for an improvement in a communication environment of a radio communication, there is installation of a new base station. In this case, however, the newly installed base station may possibly affect a radio communication environment of an existing peripheral base station by assigning an unoccupied radio resource to a terminal requesting for a connection, regardless of a degree of possible interference with the existing peripheral base station.
In installing the new radio base station, therefore, a field test is conducted to select a potential position to install the new base station and, based on a measurement to find out a frequency band which severely interferes with the existing base station in the periphery of the potential position, to select a less-affecting frequency band as the frequency band to be used by the new base station as well as to determine maximum transmission power of the new base station. In the field test, a spectrum analyzer and an apparatus for collecting communication quality data (see Patent Document 1) are used. Then, the base station is manually adjusted to use the frequency band and the transmission power which are determined.